DESCRIPTION: The investigators intend to adapt a conducting polymer electrochromic technology to create fast darkening glasses for individuals with age-related macular degeneration. Based on preliminary work with EC sunglasses, and technology that has been developed for windows, they believe that they can significantly improve functional vision and related mobility performance of individuals with ARMD, using this technology. The CP-EC technology allows for thin and flexible application to existing prescription glasses. They are able to tailor a sensor control circuit to individualize the darkening response. They intend testing the CP-EC technology on macular degeneration subjects to compare it to what is commercially presently available. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.